User blog:Paynius/My Response Part Two
Yo fags its ya boy skinny dick paynius. Okay so just so you guys know this is a follow up to what i said previously hence the title stating itself as "part two". This one will be abit more fun as i wish to add some more spicy insults to your boy Carolus. This Part in particular will mainly be based on one topic in particular and i am going to pick apart what he says and has done, so here we go fags. So the first response i made was to basically sum up how he is a bad person and all of his points he made at attempting to debunk my given facts that i have stated in the past. Firstly since this is the Response i call out for his lies, lets take a look at the point he decides to say that when people farm in his guild house it's supposed to be some sort of "tax" i mean no other military has this because its pretty rotten to force your members to farm for you but get this lads, he actually denied that all those gralats go to his head uploads haha. You know what he said it goes to well apparently according to the fantasy world he lives in, he decides to list a bunch of bullshit about it going to the soldiers etc for mounts and drasines. Never have i heard anyone receiving these items you are obviously speaking bullshit as your "high officers" seem to think differently. Aren't they the ones overwatching this very intense and meaningful training session. So wouldn't their word mean more than your own? Now then as you see i have introduced some images, these are really juicyy god damn but yes to protect their identities i will keep them anonymous. The only one who is not anonymous is Mathias as he was tired of being used by Carolus to make gfx for him. Just remember the three anonymous users were people that I would've never thought would ever agree with me but they have been in Sarovia and have seen probably even more than me tbh. Carolus is not a good fucking person his latest statement/attempt to roast was just a cry for help as he knows i am doing this behind his back. There are people in Sarovia that either want to leave it or to actually make it better be ridding scum like you Carl. I bet $100 he's going on a witch hunt right now just to try and find out who is going against him and what he stands for because if this queerlord motherfucker got triggered cause of me doing this imagine what he's doing behind the scenes trying to find the people that are against his logic such as false claims of victories in the roleplay wars like jesus christ just take an L already, Sarovia had lost at least 20+ times just this year to multiple militaries such as Valeria, State, Sehzan, Astoria, Byzantine. It's quite honestly fucking sad now cause the dream of the community is gone now cause you ruined it. Everything we all enjoyed for years is all gone now just because a delusional idiot cannot agree to logic as if he/she is a Sjw Liberal type. Okay now lets get to the fun part so recently Carolus made this instagram account saying that its me well i have made this... discovered this ;) secret instagram account he happens to be hiding from us all lets take a look fellas. On a serious note noticed how i was able to make the username so accurate and the pictures so convincing. This is what he has done, he is a manipulater and a liar and I wouldn't be surprised if he looked like that irl Lmao. Probably the last point i need to address is the screenshots of Mel and Carolus's conversations now if you know Mel like actually know her she is a terrible person. You could even say shes the female carolus if you will. Now alot of what she said was incredibly twisted and full of lies. She knew she could say anything about me and get away with Carolus actually being retarded or delusional enough to believe any of it. If you haven't read my other blog ExposedWhore i suggest you read it as it will shed some light on what this person is like. In conclusion Carolus doesn't know anything about me besides my real name being Liam. I mean everyone should know that but whatever apparently he's a hacker manipulater genius for finding out woo great. All that needs to be said is enjoy the images and i might make a part three depending on what events happen next. Anyways gg carolus you are truely the salty one here as you state that i am which is hypocritical as you made your response just because you are salty that i have been telling your members of your real agenda. k killyourself! Category:Blog posts